The "P" Tradition
"Oh, another 'P'. What a surprise." - Penny Halliwell after learning that Patty had named her third child Phoebe That '70s Episode '''The Warren-Halliwell Family' is known for their tradition of choosing names that begin with the letter "P". The Charmed Ones - Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell as well as Paige Matthews and their biological mother and grandmother Patricia Halliwell and Penelope Halliwell were all part of the tradition. The Charmed Ones prospective past lives also had "P" names - Priscilla Baxter, Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell.Pardon My Past It is possible that Paige Matthews' past life The Evil Enchantress may have had a "P" name as well prior to taking on the title "Evil Enchantress". A Knight to Remember The Charmed Ones Children Piper Halliwell When Piper Halliwell gave birth to her first two children Wyatt and Chris, she broke the tradition choosing to name her children based on her husband Leo Wyatt's family. However, when she gave birth to her daughter, Melinda, she chose the name Prudence, in honor of her eldest sister who was murdered by Shax in a demonic attack nearly ten years ago. When Piper gave birth to Wyatt, the sisters and Leo tried to come up with "P" names suitable for the boy - a name suggested by Phoebe was "Potter" and Leo suggested "Peter", but Piper finally decided on "Wyatt", in honor of Leo.Baby's First Demon Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell also named her first child "Prudence", carrying on the tradition, but it is unknown what the two other daughters she had with Coop are named.Charmed Comics Paige Matthews Paige Matthews also broke the tradition, naming her children Tamora, Kat and Henry.Charmed Comics Warren-Halliwell Family Names *'Prudence:' Prue Halliwell, Prudence Warren, ''[[Melinda Halliwell|Prudence Melinda Halliwell'']], Prudence Halliwell, Prudence Johnna Halliwell *'Piper:' Piper Halliwell *'Phoebe:' Phoebe Halliwell, Phoebe Bowen *'Paige:' Paige Matthews *'Penelope:' Penny Halliwell *'Patricia:' Patty Halliwell *'Philippa:' Philippa Warren *'Pearl:' Pearl Russell *'Priscilla:' Priscilla Baxter *'Polianna:' Polianna Warren *'Pamela:' Pamela Bousquet *'Pauline:' Pauline Warren *'Perry:' Christopher "Perry" Halliwell Unknown Warren-Halliwell Family Members Although it is unconfirmed, there may be other members of the Warren-Halliwell line who possessed "P" names; some other relatives could possibly have the following names: Female :Paula :Patsy :Pasley :Polly :Paris :Petra :Pegah :Phoenix :Peyton (Payton) :Peggy :Primrose :Pristine :Petunia :Patience :Pacifica :Paloma :Pilar :Phyllis :Peri :Parker :Perania :Pyrenia :Portia Male :Preston :Powell :Pavel :Packard :Pegasus :Paul :Patrick (Patricio) :Philip (Philippo) :Parker :Pete :Peter (Pierre) :Potter :Palmer :Phelix :Percivil :Petruchio :Pheneus :Pierce :Pierson :Pluto :Porter :Prentice :Prescott :Price :Procter Notes *The name "Paige" for Patty Halliwell's fourth child was not chosen by Patty herself, the name was chosen by Sister Agnes, who followed the wishes of Patty and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, who asked Agnes to ensure one thing - that the child's name began with a "P". *Three demons once tried to claim the Power of Three by taking on the Charmed Ones identities in order to vanquish a demon known as the Slave King; they too had "P" names - Phoenix, Pilar and Patra. References Category:Charmed Universe